Meetings at the Park
by KaL KeY
Summary: Kurama, a single mother. Yomi, a father with limited visitation rights. A chance meeting at a shared park. GenderBender. Modern AU. YomixFemKurama. First time trying this pairing. Also has some YusxKei, KuwaxYuk, HixMu.
1. Take One

Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've written anything that not Beyblade. ^-^ I had this idea, and it just seemed to fit really well with Yu Yu Hakusho. Now, as most of my stories end up being, it's AU and also a GenderBender (so can be considered Yaoi). I just couldn't help it. If you don't like either of them, then you can just hit the back button.

Also, this is a YomixKurama story, which is a first for me by the way. I have only read a hand full of these stories, and most have been on the abusive side if I remember right.

* * *

Title: Meetings at the Park

Summery: Kurama, a single mother. Yomi, a father with limited visitation rights. A chance meeting. GenderBender. AU. YomixFemKurama. 1st time trying this pairing. YusxKei, KuwaxYuk, HixMu.

Rating: T and will most likely stay as such. (Rated such for bad language in future chapters, thanks to Yusuke.)

Warning: Modern AU. Gender Bender. Het. Yaoi (if you want to consider it that – the yaoi pairing is the gender bender pairing). Original Character's (OC). May also be Out Of Characters (OOC).

Pairing: YomixFemKurama, KuwabaraxYukina, YusukexKeiko, HieixMukuro.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, but I do own all of the OC's. (so please don't steal!).

OC's: Yuriko, Tori, Nyoko, Akeno, Maemi, Kei, Tamae, Machiko, and Teiljo. Yuriko (and sorta Tamae) is the only one in this chapter, the rest are really just mentions.

Beta: **Rei-chan. Watch her shine. **Thanks sweetheart!

* * *

Take One

The first time she saw the tall black haired man, she thought nothing of it. There was nothing weird for a young man to be at the park. Then the second, then a third, and on it went. It wasn't till the seventh time, now three and a half months after she had first seen him, that she started to wonder about him. None of the other parents seemed to pay him any mind, ignoring him and the bench he sat on. He just sat there, every other Friday, just sitting and watching. He would then get a call and leave, never once did he have a child with him though.

She wasn't sure what made her decided to talk to him exactly. It may have been to find out why he was there, it may have been to scare him off, or it may have just been that his blue (1) eyes looked sad. She sent Yuriko off to play, then sat down on the bench next to him. He glanced at her, then gave a small smile. "You're new here huh?" he asked.

She glanceed over at him, then nodded. "How did you know?"

"You've only been coming here for the last four months or so. I was wondering when you would come talk to me." He talked calm, not looking straight at her.

"That's right." She nodded, looking over at Yuriko. She was playing in the sand with a couple of other children.

"Your hair makes you hard to miss." He mentioned offhanded, giving it as his only excuse. She nodded, her bright red hair was noticeable anywhere she went. "I'm not a pedophile."

"Is that so?" She turned back to look at him, green eyes meeting blue.

"I don't come here to watch the children. I just have nothing else to do while I wait."

"Really? And what may you be waiting on?"

"My son." He looked over at the parking lot.

"Visitation?" She asked.

"Hm. I get him every other weekend. She doesn't like to come up to my place, so I pick him up here." He sighed. "She's never on time though and I'm always early. Don't want her to come and go."

She nodded. He sounded honest, but he could be lying none the less. She decided to watch what happened when he left later, after that phone call he always got.

"Mommy!" She turned, looking over at Yuriko. "Shing."

"Okay sweetie." She got up. "Goodbye." She walked over to her daughter, picking the three year old up. She took Yuriko over to the toddler swings, placing her daughter in one.

Fifteen minutes later, when she looked over, the black haired man was gone from the bench. He was standing in the parking lot, talking to a women who's hair was died blond. In his arms was a young boy that looked exactly like him. He had been telling the truth it would seem.

* * *

Two weeks later, he was once again sitting on the bench, watching the children play. She sent Yuriko off to play with some other children, then approached him. "May I sit here?"

He glanced up at her, surprise in his eyes. "Of course."

"He looks like you." She sat down next to him. "Your son."

"Shura." He supplied.

"Shura." She repeated. "That's a nice name. Did she pick it?"

"I did." He looked out at the park. "Maemi, his mom, died in birth with him."

"Then, who?"

"My sister-in-law." He sighed. "Kei, my mother-in-law, has custody of him. She was just dropping him off for her. Maemi's parents did not approve of us, so when she died, Kei took me to court and got custody of Shura."

"I'm sorry."

"At the time, it was best for him." His eyes looked over the playground, stopping on Yuriko. "She's yours?"

"Yea. Her father's hair color is black as well." She smiled fondly. The three year old did have her father's hair color, but her eyes were green.

"She looks like you." He committed.

She looked over at him, then smiled. "Yuriko looks more like her father. She's small like him."

"Hm. She may be small, but her features are like yours."

"I'm Kurama, by the way."

"Yomi." She took his out stretched hand. His phone rang. "Excuse me." He answered his phone. "Hello. Tamae? Yes. I'll be right there." He hung up. "I've got to go."

She nodded, standing. "Goodbye." She headed over to Yuriko, kneeling in the sand next to the little girl.

* * *

Yomi looked down into green eyes, surprised by the tug on his pants leg.

"Who you?"

"I'm Yomi." He smiled at the little girl, then looked up at Kurama. Kurama was sitting next to him on the bench, the two of them had been talking since he had arrived. She smiled sheepishly, then shrugged. "Who are you?"

"Yuri." She told him.

"It's nice to meet you Yuri."

Yuriko turned, pointing at her mom. "Mommy." She told him.

"Ah. Is that her name?" he asked.

"Yep!" She grinned. "You play?"

"Maybe later, sweetie. Mommy is talking with Yomi right now."

"Kay." Yuriko tried to pull herself up between them on the bench. Kurama reach down, lifting her up between them. "Me wait."

"Is that so?" Kurama smiled. "Yomi has to leave soon."

"Play." She crossed her arms, pouting.

"I'm sure that Shura wouldn't mind playing for a little while after he gets here." Yomi glanced down at the little girl.

"You don't have to do that." Kurama smiled at him, then looked up, catching a –now familiar- car drive into the parking lot. "That's you."

Yomi turned, nodding. He got up.

"HEY!" Yuriko was now standing on the bench. "Play."

"Yuriko!" Kurama turned her daughter around towards her. Yomi nodded to Kurama, then walked over to the parking lot. "That is not how you get someone to play with you. You need to use your manners, young lady."

"Tay. Sowwy."

"I thought we were going to your place dad."

"You don't want to play?" Yomi asked his son. Kurama looked up, watching as Yomi and his son make their way over. Shura really was the spitting image of his father.

"At the park?"

Yuriko slipped off the bench, going over to them. "Play now?"

"Yuriko." Kurama sighed. Yuriko was always a little more demanding when she came back from her Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko's home. It had to come from being around Akeno and fighting for Yusuke's and Keiko's attention.

Shura looked surprised. "Who are you?"

"Yuri." She told him. "You play?" She changed her attention from Yomi to Shura.

"Dad?" Shura turned blue eyes to his father.

"This is my friend Kurama and her daughter Yuriko." Yomi explained to his son.

"You play?" Yuriko asked again.

Shura shifted from one foot to the other, looking the little girl over. He glanced at his father, who nodded at him. "Ya hm. I play."

"Yay!" She laughed, dragging him off to the sand box.

"How old is Shura?"

"He's five next month. He's already in Kindergarten, hard to believe some times." Yomi sat down next to Kurama, smiling at the sight of the two kids playing. "Yuriko?"

"She just turned three." Kurama leaned back. "He won't hurt her, will he?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know if he's ever been around anyone younger then him."

"He doesn't have any cousins?"

"Tamae has two kids, Machiko's 8 and Teiljo's 6." Yomi's eyes never left the children. "I'm an only child."

"So am I, though I do now have a fifteen year old step brother. Yuriko does have two biological cousins through her father. But if I had to list her cousins, I'd list three."

"How does that work?" He asked.

"It's a little complicated." Kurama sighed. She didn't usually tell people about Yuriko's father, but Yomi had explained his situation with Shura. She felt that she could trust him. "Yuriko is from a drunken one night stand with my best friend since elementary school. Hiei, at the time, was engaged to the woman he is now married to (2)."

"They still got married?"

"Yes. The two were not together at the time, they had broken up two weeks earlier. They got back together the next week. The engagement was never officially broken off."

"They love each other than."

"They do. I put Hiei's name on Yuriko's birth certificate, but I don't take child support from him. I don't think I should have to. He sees her, whenever he's around. He lives out of the country. Yuriko knows him as 'Uncle Hiei', we both thought that was for the best." She sighed. "Hiei's got a sister that I'm close to. His sister, Yukina, has twin girls. Tori and Nyoko are a year older than Yuriko. I also have a set of close friends, Yusuke and Keiko, that I have known since junior high school, and who Yuriko knows as her aunt and uncle. I consider their son, Akeno, my nephew, so that would make him Yuriko's cousin. So, three total."

"Makes sense." Yomi stood, stretching. "What are you and Yuriko doing after this?"

"Heading home."

"Would you like to join Shura and me for ice cream?" He smiled. "My treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I would be delighted."

* * *

Well…I think I'll end Take One there (Word (story only): 1,552). It will let me know what you all think of this story so far. Should I continue with the idea or is it just a wash up? Review for me please.

Notes and name meaning are on down.

* * *

(1) I know that Shura's eyes are purple and so Yomi's must be as well. Since this is AU, and eyes can't really be Purple, I went with blue. Sound good?

(2) I love Hiei, in fact my favorite pairing from Yu Yu Hakusho is HieixKurama. I just need someone to be Yuriko's father, and I couldn't think of anyone else that Kurama may have a one night stand with. Hiei just fit the bill.

* * *

Names (OC):

**Yuriko** (Kurama and Hiei's Daughter) – Lily Child

**Akeno** (Yusuke and Keiko's Son) – In the Morning, Bright Shinning Field, Beautiful Sunrise.

**Tori** (Yukina and Kuwabara's Daughter, Nyoko's twin) – Bird

**Nyoko **(Yukina and Kuwabara's Daughter, Tori's twin) - Gem

**Kei** (Shura's Grandma) – Rapture/Reverence

**Maemi **(Shura's Mother) – Smile of Truth

**Tamae **(Shura's Aunt) – Ball/Bell

**Machiko** (Shura's Cousin, Tamae's Daughter) – Fortunate Child.

**Teiljo** (Shura's Cousin, Tamae's Son) – Established/Regulated

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Take Two

Everyone up for a second chapter? I hope so, cause here it is. Tell me what you all think of it so far. Yomi and Kurama in character?

Title: Meetings at the Park

Summery: Kurama, a single mother. Yomi, a father with limited visitation rights. A chance meeting. GenderBender. AU. YomixFemKurama. First time trying this pairing. YusxKei, KuwaxYuk, HixMu.

Rating: T and will most likely stay as such. (Rated such for bad language in future chapters, thanks to Yusuke.)

Warning: Modern AU. Gender Bender. Het. Yaoi (if you want to consider it that – the yaoi pairing is the gender bender pairing). Original Character's (OC). May also be Out Of Characters (OOC).

Pairing: YomixFemKurama, KuwabaraxYukina, YusukexKeiko, HieixMukuro.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, but I do own all of the OC's. (so please don't steal!).

OC's: (I'll bold the ones that appear in the chapter): **Yuriko**, Tori, Nyoko, **Akeno**, Maemi, **Kei**, **Tamae**, Machiko, and Teiljo.

* * *

Take Two

Kurama smiled at Yomi, taking her usual spot next to him on the bench. She was usually there a good half hour or more before he would come, so she spent that time playing with Yuriko in the sand box. They had been talking for nine months now, meeting up every other Friday, sometimes going out after Shura got there. "You weren't here two weeks ago."

"Shura was sick, so I didn't get him." Yomi explained.

"You didn't get him last weekend either."

"No, were you here last Friday?"

"I bring Yuriko to the park three times a week, and one of those is always Friday." She explained.

Yomi nodded. "That's why I must have caught your attention in the first place."

"That's right. You were only here every other week, and I could not figure out why." She smiled over at him. "I didn't offend you, did I? The first time we talked?"

"No. I am used to parents approaching me for the same reason. I've lived in my apartment for two years now." He motioned behind him with his arm. It was vague, since the park had five apartments surrounding it. She nodded, as if knowing. "So every other Friday, I was here at the park. Of course, then I was getting Shura for the whole week, twice a month. Technically still do. School makes it so that I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I would have to move into the school district. I would, but I don't want him to have to go through that. One week at his grandma's, the next at dad's, then back to grandma's. This is just easier on him. I get him for two week in both June and July though. Back to back weeks, the social worker said that was fine. Just don't know if it's the first two weeks of each month or if it will be four weeks straight. First week of August to."

"You seem excited about it." She smiled at him. Yomi's eyes were singing with excitement, seeming to glow.

"Just found out this morning. I get to tell Shura tonight." Yomi smiled, full and wide, white teeth showing.

"Do you have something planned?"

"Not yet. Shura will get to make the plans." Yomi glanced over at the parking lot. "I just hope I have enough vacation time saved up to take off five weeks."

"Where do you work?"

"Believe it or not, I'm a lawyer." Yomi smiled at her surprised expression. "I work for a company that is on the payroll for a lot of big shots."

"You keep companies and their bosses from being sued into the ground." She rolled her eyes.

"You sound like you don't approve."

"It's not that. It's just…Now that you have said it, it makes perfect sense." She smiled.

Yuriko came running up at that moment, crying. "Mommy."

"Yuriko, sweetie. What's wrong?" Kurama picked her up, placing the three year old on her lap. She hugged her daughter, rubbing her back.

"Me fell." Yuriko sobbed, lying against her mom.

"Where does it hurt?" Kurama pushed Yuriko back slightly. "Show mommy." Yuriko pointed to her elbow. Kurama raised it, kissing it. "That better."

"Yea." Yuriko lay back down against Kurama.

"You ready to go home? It's nap time."

On a few occasions, Kurama and Yuriko would leave before Shura got there. It usually had to do with Yuriko not having her afternoon nap yet.

"No nap." Yuriko shook her head, black pig tails flying. She crawled out of Kurama's lap and into Yomi's. "Stay 'ere."

"We can't stay here."

"Ya hm."

Kurama and Yomi both laughed at her. "I think she picked that up from Shura."

"Sounds like it." Yomi agreed. Shura and Yuriko played together on many occasions, in fact he now asked about Kurama and Yuriko if he didn't get to see them.

"Shu come?" She asked, looking up at Yomi.

"Soon." He told her.

She smiled up at him, nodding. "Kay." She leaned back against him.

"Sorry about that." Kurama reach over, laying a hand on her daughter's head. "She gets her stubbornness from Hiei."

"I don't mind." He smiled at her. "She's no trouble."

"She's asleep." Kurama corrected, laughing. Yomi blinked, looking down. Sure enough, she was sound asleep. "I'll take her. Best to get her home."

Yomi nodded. "Shura's going to ask about you."

"Is he?" Kurama stood, taking Yuriko from him.

"Yes. He asks about you every time you leave early." Yomi stood as well, noticing the car pulling in.

"I'll wait then." Kurama sat back down, shifting Yuriko slightly.

Yomi nodded, going over to the car. He got Shura out, slinging Shura's backpack over his shoulder. An older woman got out, hugging Shura goodbye.

She had her brown hair in a bun, brown eyes were narrow. Shura's grandmother, Kei. Yomi and she never spoke to each other, unlike Yomi and Tamae. Tamae hadn't disprove of her sister's relationship with Yomi like her parents had, and would talk to him for a while when she dropped Shura off. She would also bring him over to Yomi's place during the week if she was out with Shura.

Kei got back in her car, driving away. Yomi smiled at his son, bending down and giving him a hug. Shura hugged his father back, faced buried in his shoulder. Yomi then pulled back, smiling at his son. Shura returned an identical smile. Shura then turned, eyes quickly finding Kurama and Yuriko. He left his dad's side, running up to Kurama.

"'Rama. Yuri." Shura crawled up onto the bench, kneeling next to the two.

"Hi Shura, it's been a while." Kurama smiled at him. It had been a month since she last saw the five year old.

"Ya hm. Forever." Kurama and Yomi both stifled their laughs. "Yuri?"

"She's sleeping." Yomi told him, sitting down on the bench next to his son.

"Is it her nap time?" He asked, looking up at Kurama.

"Yes. I was getting ready to go home, but I wanted to see you first." Kurama told him, pulling him into a one armed hug. Shura smile, hugging her back.

"Do you have ta?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. We'll see each other soon." She told him. She shifted Yuriko better into to her arms, the stood up. "Goodbye you two." She walked away from them, down the path leading out of the park.

"Did they have ta?" Shura turned to his dad, sitting in his lap.

"Yeah. She had to take Yuriko home." Yomi stood, holding his son. "We'll see them again. Don't worry." He carried Shura, heading towards his apartment building.

"Kay. I like them."

"Is that so?"

"Ya hm." He nodded. "You do too, right?"

"Yes. So do I."

* * *

The first week of June came along four weeks later. Yomi was once again sitting on the park bench, waiting for Shura to get there. He would be getting Shura for two full weeks, without having to let Kei see him at all.

"It's rare for you to get here before us." Kurama sat down on the park bench next to him.

"You're just later than usual." Yomi told her. He glanced over at Yuriko. She was playing with a boy about Shura's age. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Yuriko seemed to know him quite well, crawling all over him. "Who's that?"

"That's Akeno. I've got him for the weekend. Keiko is out of town and Yusuke is working double shifts." Kurama smiled. Keiko was a junior high teacher's assistant, working on her teaching degree. Yusuke was a police officer. "He didn't want to wake up from his nap."

"Ah. How old is he?"

"He's four. We'll have to get together tomorrow so that he and Shura can play together." She told him. "Sound good?"

"That would be fine. We can meet here at the regular time?" Shura was always dropped of between three thirty and four o'clock.

"How about three?" She asked. "If that is alright?"

"Sounds good. You want to join me and Shura for dinner? He wanted you to last time." Yomi told her.

She shook her head. "I would normally, but since I have Akeno this time." She shrugged.

"I don't mind. My treat."

"You treated last time." She sighed, it was a mute point. Yomi always treated, he insisted since he was the one to invite them out. "If Shura still wants us to, then we can. If you really don't mind."

"I don't. Why would I?" He glanced over at the parking lot. "Tamae this time." The blond had already parked her car. She and Shura were on their way over to them. Yomi stood up, taking a few steps towards her.

"Sit down." She told him, shaking her head. "I can come to you."

He smiled at her, but made no move to sit back down, instead kneeled. Shura ran forward, hugging father. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad."

"You excited?"

"Ya hm."

Tamae sat Shura's kids suitcase on the ground by the bench Yomi had been sitting on, eyes never leaving the father and son. "I volunteered to bring him this time. That alright?"

"Of course." Yomi stood up, hugging her. Shura's hand was wrapped in Yomi's shirt tail. "I'd rather see you then your mom any day."

"Who wouldn't?" She asked. "Mom said that she packed four sets of clothes, and Shura packed a few of his toys."

"'Rama!" Shura grinned, moving away from his dad. Tamae looked surprised by his outburst. Shura had been standing next to his dad, looking around the park. Tamae knew that when Shura was with his dad, he didn't want to be with anyone else. Shura wanted to stay with his day, though he couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to. Tamae now watched as he moved over to the red haired women sitting on the bench she had placed Shura's suit case by, a women she hadn't even noticed till that point.

"Hi Shura." She pulled him up into her lap with practiced ease. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay. You come to dinner?" he asked her.

"Do you want me to?" She asked him. He nodded. "Go get Yuriko for me then."

"Sure." He slipped off of her lap, running off to the playground.

"Tamae, this is Kurama." Yomi introduced. "Kurama, this is Shura's aunt Tamae."

"It's nice to meet you." Kurama stood up, offering her hand to Tamae. Tamae smiled at her, taking the hand, shaking it. She seemed like a nice lady, and both Yomi and Shura liked her.

"I didn't realize that you were dating." Tamae turned to Yomi. Both of the other two blinked, looking at each other.

"We're not dating." Yomi told her. "We're just friends."

"No!"

All three turned when they heard Shura's voice. Shura was taking slow steps, carrying Yuriko, her back to his front, arms wrapped around her chest under her arms. Akeno was fallowing behind them.

"Get back her'!" Akeno yelled at the bigger boy.

"NO!"

"Brin' her back!"

"No!"

Akeno caught sight of Kurama in front of them. He ran forward, leaving Shura behind. "Aun' Ku'ma, he took her."

"I told him to go get her, its alright Akeno." Kurama bent down, ruffling his short hair. "Thank you for looking out for her."

"I got her." Shura told Kurama, coming to stand before them.

The two children must be her niece and nephew, from the looks of it. Tamae watched, waiting to see what she would do to Shura. She, herself, had yelled at Machiko a few times for carrying her brother in a similar way. It was a worry about the older dropping the younger.

"Thanks Shura. I think it would be easier if you held her hand though. She's a little big." She stood back up, calm as could be, smiling at the two of them. Shura sat Yuriko down, taking her hand in his. "Shura, this is Akeno. Akeno, this is Shura."

"Shura?"

"Ya hm. Tis Shu." Yuriko told her cousin. "Shu, tat Keno."

"Oh." Both boys said at the same time, understanding on their faces.

"Keno, tat Yomi." Yuriko told him, pulling away from Shura. "Yomi, up." She held both arms out.

"Hey Yuriko." Yomi smiled, picking her up, holding her close to him. "Tamae, this is Kurama's daughter Yuriko and her nephew Akeno."

Her daughter? Tamae nodded. Now that she was closer, Tamae could see the resemblance between them. "Yuriko." She looked at the little girl, then smiled. 'Rama and Yuri. Now that she thought about it, those two names did sound familiar. "Yuri. Shura's been talking about her for weeks now."

"Ya hm." Shura grinned. "'Rama dad's friend. Yuri's mine."

"I see." She smiled at Shura, then Yomi. She glanced at her watch. "Oh. I've got to go. I don't know if I will pick him up or Mom. It will be the Friday after next."

"Alright. Thanks Tamae." Yomi told her. She hugged Shura one more time, then left. "Shall we get going?"

"No." Yuriko whined, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"You're coming too." Yomi told her. "You ready for dinner."

"Yay!"

"All of us?" Akeno asked, hand finding his Aunts.

"All of us." Kurama smiled, taking Shura's hand in her other. "The diner?"

"Sounds good." Yomi and Kurama had gone to the diner down on the corner before, this not being the first time that they had had dinner together.

"Table for five, three children." Yomi told the waitress. She smiled, nodding. She checked her chart. She grabbed a hairchair, then lead them to a booth. Kurama and Yomi each took an end, Akeno next to his aunt, Shura next to his father, Yuriko in the highchair at the end of the booth. The kids were left to color, while Kurama and Yomi read over the menu.

"Are you ready?" The waitress asked, coming to stand by the table, smiling at Yuriko.

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "A mac and cheese kids meal, a chicken nuggets kids meal, and a hamburger kids meal. I'll take your Caesar salad and potato soup combo."

"And you sir?" She turned to Yomi.

"Steak, well done. Bake potato."

She nodded, turning to leave.

"Is that going to be enough?" Yomi asked her.

"It's more than enough." She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I can tell you're a father."

"Sorry. Cant help it." Yomi explained.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Kurama assured him. She picked up a crayon, helping Yuriko color her place mat for a moment, then turned to Akeno, giving him her attention.

"Dad." Shura called, offering him a crayon. He took it, helping Shura with one of the puzzles.

"Your food." The waitress said, placing the tray on the stand she was carrying. She handed the hamburger to Kurama, who handed it to Akeno. Next came the mac and cheese, Yuriko, and the chicken nuggets, Shura. The waitress sat their food in front of them, then left. Kurama picked up a spoon, scooping some of Yuriko's mac and cheese onto Shura's plate, then took two of his nuggets and some of his fries, putting them on her plate. The two always shared their meals.

Dinner was simple. They spent half an hour eating, Yomi, of course, insisted on treating, then they left the diner, splitting up to go their separate ways. Yomi and Shura heading to the convience store across the street to pick up a few groceries Yomi needed for his apartment. Kurama headed the other way, taking Akeno and Yuriko back to her apartment.

* * *

That's Take Two (Story: 2,590 words). Good? Bad? Review.


	3. Take Three

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Title: Meetings at the Park

Summery: Kurama, a single mother. Yomi, a father with limited visitation rights. A chance meeting. GenderBender. AU. YomixFemKurama. 1st time trying this pairing. YusxKei, KuwaxYuk, HixMu.

Rating: T and will most likely stay as such. (Rated such for bad language in future chapters, thanks to Yusuke.)

Warning: Modern AU. Gender Bender. Het. Yaoi (if you want to consider it that – the yaoi pairing is the gender bender pairing). Original Character's (OC). May also be Out Of Characters (OOC).

Pairing: YomixFemKurama, KuwabaraxYukina, YusukexKeiko, HieixMukuro.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, but I do own all of the OC's. (so please don't steal!).

OC's: **Yuriko**, Tori, Nyoko, Akeno, Maemi, Kei, Tamae, Machiko, Teiljo, **Kain Tachibana**, and **Mr. Kita**.

Beta: Rei-chan again! Thanks for doing this.

* * *

Take Three

Yomi sighed, closing his phone. He should have known that something like this would happen. He had just gotten off the phone with his boss, who informed him that one of his regular clients had a problem that he needed his lawyers for. On a normal off day, it wouldn't have mattered if that call had came in, but since he had Shura, it did. He couldn't just go into work, since he didn't have anyone to babysit Shura. His boss said to figure something out, because their client only wanted to talk to Yomi. He was to be at Mr. Kita's office at 2 o'clock, it was now 10:43.

"Dad?" Shura looked up from the TV, where he was watching a cartoon.

"Yea kiddo?" Yomi slipped his cell into his pocket, then walked over to the couch, sitting next to his son.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"I have to go to work."

"But dad!" Shura whined. "I don't want ta."

"I don't either Shura, but it doesn't change the fact that I have to." Yomi sighed. Shura would have to come in with him, and the boy knew it. "You want to do something before than?"

"See Yuri." He answered.

"I don't-" Yomi looked down, then looked towards the TV. He didn't know how to get a hold of Kurama, since they always made plans in person.

"Dad!" Shura whined.

"How about we go to the park, see if they're there? Sound good kiddo?" Yomi asked, looking at his son. Shura jumped off the couch, running to get his shoes from the front door. Yomi got up as well, fallowing him. He bent down, putting the Velcro sneakers on his son's feet. Yomi then put his own shoes on, grabbing his keys. Out they went, down to the local park.

Shura walked a good ten steps ahead of him on the path, wanting to get to the park as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to get there and see if Yuriko was there. Shura ran to the playground, searching it from top to bottom in less than thirty seconds. He came running up to Yomi, who had just stepped up to the edge of the playground. "She's not here." Shura told him, a whine evident in his voice.

"Sorry Shura. Do you want to stay here or go back to the apartment?" Shura shifted, looking back at the playground.

"We are here." Shura told him, looking back at his dad.

"We are."

"I'll play some." He turned, running back to the playground. Yomi smiled, fallowing his son. Shura had already climbed onto one of the pieces of equipment, waiting in front of the monkey bars. Yomi came over, holding his son up as he went across them. Once on the other side, he took off for the highest slide.

"This is a surprise."

Yomi turned, surprise on his face as he saw the red head women. "Kurama."

"I didn't expect you two to be down here." She was holding a basket, Yuriko holding her left hand. "Go on and find Shura." Yuriko's face lit up, taking off to find the boy.

"We were looking for you." Yomi told her.

"You were?" She turned back to him with a smile. "Come." She turned, walking out of the playground and to the grass area of the park, Yomi fallowed. She sat her basket down, taking the folded blanket off the top, spreading it out. She sat, motioning for Yomi to join her. "Is there something going on?"

"Shura wanted to see Yuri. He's upset since I have to go to work later." He sighed, placing her basket next to her, sitting.

"I thought that you had two weeks off. You just picked Shura up on Friday." She shook her head. Shura had only been at Yomi's for four days, and he was already getting called into work.

"I do, but an emergency came up. I have to go in for a few hours." Yomi watched as Kurama started to unpack the basket: sandwiches, carrots, crackers, and juice boxes. Yomi raised an eye brow, giving Kurama a questioning look.

"Our lunch. It's a nice day." She shrugged. She leaned back, eyes closing, a small smile on her lips. "I enjoy the outdoors."

"Kurama, can I ask you something?" Yomi watched as green eyes opened, looking straight at him from under red bangs. His heart jumped.

"Sure."

"What do you do? It's in the middle of the day and you're not at work." Yomi watched as she smiled, laughter in her eyes.

"I'm an artist. I mainly paint nature pictures, though I do sometimes paint people or abstract. Keiko's parents sell them at their cafe. I also paint memorials for a small price. I give an art class on Saturday nights at the local Y, though I don't charge for it. My dad, he died when I was Yuriko's age, left me a nice size trust. If I don't make enough through my art, I have that to fall back onto."

Yomi smiled, listening to her talk. "That makes since."

"Like you being a lawyer."

"Yea. Now that you say it." It did. Her clothes, though well kept, often consisted of pants with paint stains on them and a slightly large t-shirt over a tang top. "I just figured that the paint stains on your jeans were from Yuriko." She laughed. She pulled her gray t-shirt up, showing the paint stained blue tang top. He laughed. "You're a bit messy."

She lowered her shirt back down. "When I get into it. Hiei used to tell me that he liked to visit when I was painting, it was the only time I wasn't in perfect order." She smiled at him.

"Perfect order?" He asked.

"I was a bit of a perfectionist by the time I hit junior high and stayed that way till I had Yuriko."

"You still are one." He commented. "Your clothes may be a little messy, but Yuriko is always dressed to impress. You never forget anything; you always have things in order."

She laughed. "I guess so. Never thought of it that way." She stood. "I'm going to get them." She walked away, leaving Yomi sitting on the blanket. A minute later she came back, Yuriko in her arms, Shura a few steps ahead of her. She sat Yuriko down on the blanket, than sat down her self. She pulled out baby wipes, handing one to Shura, cleaning Yuriko's hands. She split up a sandwich between the two kids, giving them each four carrots.

"Kurama?" Yomi watched her.

"He hasn't already eaten, has he?" She faltered, looking over at him. "Wait, he's not allergic to peanut butter right?"

"No, he's not. Nor has he eaten. But do you have enough?" He watched as she breathed a sight a relief.

"Yea. I packed extra. Half of Yuriko's food usually ends up bird food, so I started to pack extra for her." Sure enough, Yuriko was pulling a piece of sandwich off, throwing it towards the birds. Kurama picked up the pack of crackers, giving each child a few and a juice box. "Yuriko, lets eat our lunch, hm. You and Shura can feed the rest of these crackers to the birds when you're done."

"Tay." She went back to her lunch, eyes still on the birds. Kurama pulled out a small digital camera from the basket, snapping a picture of the two children. Yuriko was looking over at the birds, Shura was eating – a carrot in one hand, sandwich in the other. She took a few more of them, once Yuriko turned back from the birds to finish eating.

After the two of them had finished eating, they went about feeding the birds. They were crunching up the crackers and throwing them in handfuls at the birds. By now, a good twenty birds were a few feet from the kids, pecking at the crumbs. Kurama was snapping pictures of the two of them. She turned, looking at Yomi, who was smiling at the sight of the kids. She raised her camera, snapping two quick pictures of him, one of his profile and one of his smiling face full on as he turned to look at her. "Hey." She just grinned, turning it off as the kids joined them.

"Mommy. Play."

"Alright. Will you watch our stuff?" She looked over at Yomi. Yomi nodded. She nodded back, standing, taking the two children back to the park. Yomi packed the leftovers up, putting them back into the basket. He then folded the blanket, putting it into the basket. He walked over to the playground, basket in one hand, camera in the other. He left the basket on the sidewalk, walking over to where the young mother was playing with the two kids. He turned her camera on, snapping a few pictures of the three of them playing. One was of Yuriko and Shura both squatting in the sandbox, digging a hole together, shoulders almost touching. One was of Kurama holding Shura down, tickling the boy, then of Yuriko joining in.

Kurama glanced up at Yomi, smiling at him. "Taking pictures, are we?"

"Of course." He snapped another picture of her, this one of her by herself. She smiled at him, them turned her attention back to the kids. Both were standing next to her, making faces, trying to get her attention back onto them. She reached out, grabbing both the kids. She pulled them back against her, letting them sit in her lap, giving each side a tickle. She laughed right with them, and Yomi quickly snapped a picture of the three. He turned the camera off, deciding to join them.

"I've got to go." Yomi glanced at his watch. It was one o'clock. He had to get cleaned up and to work. "Come on Shrua."

"Why don't I watch him?" Kurama spoke up, dusting her clothes off. Shura looked up at his father, eyes pleading.

"Are you sure?" He turned to her. He had known her for almost ten months now, and he knew that Shura was safe with her.

"Yeah. Here, I'll put my number in your phone, and you can do the same." She pulled out her cell phone, handing it to him. He pulled his out, offering it to her. Once the numbers where entered and saved, the phones where returned.

"I don't know when I'll get back." He warned her.

She smiled, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. If it gets too late, Shura can always camp out on my couch. How does that sound?" She turned to Shura.

"Ya hm."

"I'll call when I get done; see if he does want to stay." Yomi told her, watching as Yuriko dragged Shura off to the playground. He helped her climb up the rope ladder, going down the slide together. "Are you going to be able to handle them both? He's different from Yuriko."

"If I can handle Akeno, Tori, and Nyoko for a whole weekend, I think I can mange just Shura." Her eyes were shinning again.

"Good point." He turned back to the kids. "Shura, I'm leaving!"

"Bye dad!" He called back, waving. Yuriko looked up at Shura, then turned to Yomi, waving as well.

"See you later." Yomi told Kurama.

"Of course."

Yomi turned, walking down the path out of the park, going to his apartment. When he got home, he found Kurama's camera still in his pocket when he started to strip to get a shower. "Oh no." He sighed. "I'll have to give it back to her when I get Shura." He sat it on his night stand, then went about getting ready for his work. He packed up his briefcase, wallet and phone in his pockets. His eyes fell onto the camera, and he smiled. He picked it up, putting it into his briefcase as well, taking it with him. If he went to her place, it would be straight from work.

Yomi walked up to Mr. Kita's Office, right to his anxious looking boss, Kain Tachibana. "Yomi. Thank God." Kain sighed. Kain and Yomi went way back, going to high school together, having become friends after they fought each other and then got out of the punishment by arguing their case together. When Kain had started the company that he owned, Yomi owning 40% of it, now with ten lawyers on his payroll, the first had been Yomi. The two of them had worked hard for two years before they could bring another lawyer in. That had been six years ago.

Kain had been his best man when Yomi had married Maemi. He was there when Maemi had died in birth with Shura. Kain had been there trough it all, that was why he was named Shura's Godfather.

"I had to find a last minute babysitter." He reminded his friend.

"I wouldn't have called you in if I didn't have to." Kain assured him. "You know it. I want you to spend time with Shura."

"I know." The two walked inside, the people at the front desk nodding at them. The two took the elevator to the top floor, stepping out into Mr. Kita's main office.

"Mr. Tachibana, Mr. Ebara. (1)" Mr. Kita welcomed them. He was a small man, thin. He was also a little paranoid, and the only person from Kain's group of lawyers that he would talk to was Yomi.

"What's going on Mr. Kita?" Yomi asked, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. Down to business, that was how Yomi worked. The two of them talked for an hour, sorting out what they needed to do, and how to best tackle the law suit that one of his employee's families was serving him with. Yomi took the group of papers he was going to have to take home to work on, stacking them. He opened his brief case, placing them inside.

"What's that?" Mr. Kita asked, eyes falling on the camera. Yomi stopped, eyes closing. He shouldn't have put that in his brief case, not where Mr. Kita could see it.

Yomi made a split decision, pulling the camera out. "It's a camera." He turned it on, flipping it to the viewer, looking at the last picture that he had taken.

It was a picture of Kurama and the kids. Kurama, sitting on the sand at the playground, red hair in a think single braid, bangs framing green eyes, cheeks flushed as she laughed, wearing paint splattered jeans and a gray shirt. In her right arm was Yuriko, black hair in pig tails, green eyes shinning like her mother's, cheeks flushed in a similar way, wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt with butterflies on it. Shura was in her left arm, blue eyes peaking out from under to long black bangs, a large smile on his face, one of his front teeth missing, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue shirt that didn't come close of the brightness of his eyes.

Yomi smiled fondly at the picture. He turned the camera around, handing it to Mr. Kita to look at. "See. It just has pictures on it." He pushed the back button, going back to the picture of just Kurama, then the one of Kurama tickling Shura, Yuriko on her back, then of the one of just Kurama tickling Shura. Next was the picture of Yuriko and Shura playing in the sand, then two of him, fallowed by the kids feeding the birds. He let Mr. Kita go through all the pictures, sending a silent sorry to Kurama since there were pictures on there that weren't from today.

Yomi took the camera back, allowing Kain to see the picture when he leaned in. Kain recognized his godson straight away; the other two people in the picture were new to him though. "You have a beautiful family." Mr. Kita told him.

"My family?" Yomi repeated. "Oh, no." He shook his head, turning the camera back around. He pointed to Shura. "That's my son Shura. The other two are just family friends; Kurama and her daughter. We were at the park this morning together."

Mr. Kita looked at the picture, then looked back up at Yomi. "I would have sworn that she was your wife and they were your kids. They're still a beautiful group."

"Yes." Yomi looked at the picture again, for the first time realizing what they must look like when they were together. He stood almost 6'1", with clean cut black hair and natural blue eyes. Kurama stood about 5'7", long red hair and large green eyes. Shura was the spitting image of him, a little tall for his age, with black hair and blue eyes. Then there was little Yuriko, a little on the small size, shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. To an on looker, they must look like an honest, loving family. "I can see why you would think we're a family though."

Mr. Kita nodded.

"She's cute, that red head." Kain told Yomi as they left Mr. Kita's office building. The two were heading to the corner, planning on getting something to drink from the pharmacy there before going on to the parking lot down the street. Yomi glared at him. "Hey, you said that she was just a friend." Kain had always liked red heads.

"You wouldn't be able to handle her." Yomi walked into the pharmacy first, heading towards the back. He stopped at the photo center, nodding once. He approached the machine that gave instant pictures, pulling the camera out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kain asked, stopping with him. "And how do you know that I couldn't handle her?"

"I'm getting a copy of these pictures, it's her camera." Yomi went through, printing two copies of all the park pictures. He had printed a copy for Kurama as well. He separated them, putting a set in each of the envelopes he had pulled off the shelf. "She's too much of a perfectionist for you to like her."

"I'm a perfectionist." Kain reminded him.

"That's why you wouldn't like each other, not the way you are implying wanting to get to know her." Yomi headed on back, getting a tea from the fridge. Kain rolled his eyes, taking a soda. The two went up front, paying. "You two wouldn't be able to stand each other for more than a few hours."

"I guess." He shrugged. "Than again, we both know that's not why. You should just have come out and said 'she's mine, back off'."

"She's not 'mine'." Yomi told him, walking on down the street to where their cars were parked at the parking lot on the next corner. "We're just friends."

Kain stopped, looking at Yomi for a moment. He then smiled, catching back up with his friends and employee. Yomi was in denial.

Yomi was pulling out his phone, pushing buttons. He raised it to his ear, listening. "Kurama? It's Yomi."

"_Yomi, is your meeting done?"_

"Yes. How's Shura?"

"_He's alright. He and Yuriko are playing in her room right now." _

"Does he still want to spend the night?"

"_As far as I know. He's already got the couch set up."_

"Well, I don't see why he can't stay than. Can I get your address; I want to drop your camera off."

"_My camera? Thank God. I though I had lost it at the park."_

"I ended up taking it home with me on accident."

"_That's alright. As long as it's safe. Do you know where the Davison Apartment building is?"_

"Yeah, just around the corner from mine." Him and Kain had just reach the parking lot. He handed the guy his ticket, retrieving his keys.

"_Great. My apartment number is 328. Alright?"_

"Got it, see you soon." He closed his phone, moving over to his car. "Bye Kain. See you later. Try not to call me in; I have Shura till next Friday. You'll have to stop in and see him."

"Alright. See ya later." Kain moved over to his car, shaking his head. Yomi had it bad.

* * *

Yomi raised his hand, knocking of Kurama's apartment door. The apartment building was older than his, and he knew that the apartments here were cheaper than his own, since he had looked into this building as well. "One second." Came Kurama's voice. He heard a chain sliding, then Kurama was peaking around the door. "Yomi." She smiled, opening the door further. "I thought you were my neighbor for a second. He finds any excuse to come over here and flirt."

"Sorry to hear that." Yomi told her, stepping into the apartment. He kicked his shoes off, sitting them with hers and the kids against the wall. She smiled, silently thanking him. He shrugged, doing the same at his place after all. Her apartment was clean, though not spotless. It opened into the living room, dinning room, kitchen area. She had a small table, a couch and TV, and in the corner was an easel, a stool and tall table next to it. Yomi walked over, looking at the half finished picture, the paint still wet. It was the ocean, a boat and lighthouse. It was breathtaking, even only half done. "Amazing."

"Thanks." She collected her art supplies, turning towards the kitchen. Yomi reach out, catching her arm. She turned, looking at him with confusion on her face.

"You don't have to stop because I'm here." He walked over to the hall. "I'll go check on them."

"Alright." She sat her supplies back down on the table, sitting on her stool. Yomi walked down the hall, past the bathroom. The door straight down the hall had to be Kurama's room, clean and in perfect order. She had a half bed, a dresser, nightstand, and a bookcase. There were knickknacks though, pictures and keepsakes on the dresser top, the night stand, the bookcase. The room next to it was Yuriko's, her and Shura were on the floor playing with her dolls. Shura didn't even seem embarrassed by it when his father walked in, just giving him a large smile. Yuriko squealed, jumping up, running to him. He lifted her, hugging her, letting his eyes take in the room. A small child's bed sat in the corner, a short bookcase next to it, books on the top shelf, the rest holding containers full of toys. She had a toy box and a dresser, and the entire center of the room was empty, a play mat spread out over it.

"You two having fun?" He sat Yuriko back onto the ground, receiving excited nods. She grabbed his arm, dragging him over to the dresser and the animal cage on it.

"That Nini." She told him. Inside was a small white hamster, about the size of Shura's hand.

"She's very nice." Yomi told her.

"I want one." Shura told him.

"Is that so?" Yomi turned to Shura, raising an eye brow at his son. He had never, to this point, wanted a pet.

"Please dad." Shura told Yomi, coming to stand with them. "A hamster or a puppy."

"We'll think about it." Yomi told him. He wasn't opposed to the idea of a pet, be it a hamster, a puppy, or something else. He would have to make sure that he could have pets in the apartment first.

Shura huffed, turning back to the dolls. "Yuri." She turned, joining him back on the floor.

Yomi smiled, going back down the hall to the main area. "Are they alright?" Kurama turned when he came in, a paint brush in her right hand and a paint tray in her left.

"Yeah. Shura wants a pet though."

"Sorry." She told him. She turned back around, returning to her painting. "I should have warned you. He was amazed by it when I brought him home."

"It's alright. I was thinking about a pet for a while now." Yomi walked up, looking over her shoulder, watching her work. "You care if I raid your kitchen?"

"My kitchen?" Kurama glanced at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I'll make dinner. You just keep working. Think of it as a thank you for watching Shura."

She smiled, nodding. "There's chicken breasts' thawing in the sink. Make whatever you want."

"I can do that." He turned from her, moving to the kitchen. He got right to work making dinner.

"Are you finding everything alright?" She asked. She never looked up from her painting.

"You and I must think alike, because most things are in very similar spots." She laughed, turning to look at him. He smiled back.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"That's amazing." She shook her head, returning to her work. He went back to cooking. The atmosphere was calm, the only sounds was the sizzling of food, soft brush strokes, and the quiet background noise of the children's voices.

* * *

I'm going to end it there I think. It just seems like a good stopping point! ^-^ What do you all think of this one?

* * *

(1) Yomi is voiced by Masashi Ebara in the Japaness version. I didn't know what last name to give Yomi, and Yomi Ebara sounded neat. I didn't want some kind of cliché name.


	4. Take Four

Title: Meetings at the Park

Author: KaL KeY

Summery: Kurama, a single mother. Yomi, a father with limited visitation rights. A chance meeting. GenderBender. AU. YomixFemKurama. 1st time trying this pairing. YusxKei, KuwaxYuk, HixMu.

Rating: T and will most likely stay as such. (Rated such for bad language in future chapters, thanks to Yusuke.)

Warning: Modern AU. Gender Bender. Het. Yaoi (if you want to consider it that – the yaoi pairing is the gender bender pairing). Original Character's (OC). May also be Out Of Characters (OOC).

Pairing: YomixFemKurama, KuwabaraxYukina, YusukexKeiko, HieixMukuro.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, but I do own all of the OC's. (so please don't steal!).

OC's: **Yuriko**, Tori, Nyoko, Akeno, Maemi, Kei, Tamae, Machiko, Teiljo, **Kain Tachibana**, and Mr. Kita.

Beta: Rei-chan again! THANKS!

* * *

Take Four

Kurama was at Yomi's, dropping Yuriko off for the evening. Shura had let her in a few minutes before, his father being in the shower. Shura and Yuriko had decided to watch some TV, the two sitting on the couch together. She had taken a seat at the table, planning to wait till Yomi got out before she left. She had only been sitting for a moment when someone had knocked on the door. Kurama stood up from the kitchen table, moving towards the front door.

She opened the door, finding a man slightly taller than her, with amber brown hair and green eyes. She blinked, watching him size her up as well. "You must be Kurama." He stated.

She nodded. "And you are?" She asked. He had to know Yomi in some way.

"Kain Tachibana." He answered. "I'm Yomi's boss."

"Oh. Come in." Kurama stepped to the side, letting him enter the apartment. "Yomi's in the shower right now. Does he have work to do?"

"Na. Just came to see Shura." Kain grinned at the red head. She was even prettier in person. "I'm Shura's Godfather." He explained.

"Oh." Kurama turned, looking over to the couch. "Shura." She called, the boy turned to look at her.

His eyes went big, a large smile forming on his face. He hopped off the couch, ran across the room, and threw his arms around Kain. "Uncle Kain!"

Kain returned the hug, ruffling Shura's hair in the process. "You behaven?" He asked the boy.

"Ya hm." Shura answered right away. "Come meet Yuri."

Kain nodded, letting Shura drag him over the couch. On it set the little girl from the picture, Kurama's daughter. She had been watching them from her spot with large green eyes. He smiled at her, which she returned. "Hi."

"Hi." She brought her Sippy-cup up, taking a drink.

"Yuri, tis Uncle Kain." Shura sat back on the couch, next to Yuriko.

"Tay." She slipped off the couch then, Sippy-cup hitting the floor, going to her mom. Kurama picked her up, letting Yuriko sit in the cradle of her crossed arms, Yuriko's legs spread around her stomach.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked her daughter. Yuri had never been one to be shy, not with anyone that she had ever met.

"Whe'e Yomi?" Yuri asked.

"Right here." Yomi grinned at them, coming into the room. "How'd you get in?" He asked, he could have sworn he locked the door before going to the shower.

"Shura let me in." She answered, giving said boy a disapproving look. "I would say using a chair."

Yomi sighed, shaking his head, wondering when Shura became big enough to do that. He took Yuriko from Kurama, the little girl having been reaching for him since he walked into the room, holding her against his chest. "And you?" he asked Kain.

"She let me in." He responded, nodding towards Kurama. The two did look good standing next to each other. "Thought I would visit Shura for a bit. Didn't realize you had company."

"I actually have to leave." Kurama turned to look at Yomi. "She's usually goes to bed at 8, but you don't have to worry about that. I won't be done till around 9:30, so I should be back before 10."

Yomi nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks again. I didn't know who else to turn to." She told him. "Bye sweetie, listen to Yomi." Kurama kissed Yuriko on the forehead.

"Bye bye." Yuriko started to wiggle, wanting down.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He put Yuriko down, pushing her towards the couch, where Shura sat, eyes glued to the TV. "You're taking the bus?" He knew that Kurama didn't own a car.

"Yeah. It will drop me off just down the street from the YMCA." She turned, gathering her art supplies.

"Be careful."

"I always am."

Yomi opened the door for her, letting her out of the apartment. He closed the door behind her, then turned to Kain. "Normally I'd let you take Shura out somewhere, but I need him to stay here."

Kain shrugged, sitting at the table, having already figured that. Yomi joined him, leaving the kids to watch TV. "YMCA?"

"She does an art class there every Saturday." Yomi answered.

"You always watch the girl?"

"I believe she usually goes to her grandparents place." Yomi answered. "Kurama said that her Stepdads work was having some kind of party, which was why she didn't have a babysitter for Yuriko tonight."

"Stepdad?"

"You are not getting anything else out of me." Yomi told him, standing. "Drink?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kurama stepped out of the YMCA, breathing in the late night air. She waved to a group of high school kids that had been in her class that night, reminding them to go straight home. They nodded, but she knew better. She could remember being that age. They would not be going home at ten on a Saturday night. She smiled to herself, shaking her head. She moved her bag's strap farther up onto her shoulder, turning towards the bus stop. She hoped she hadn't missed the last bus of the night, it was a long walk back to her apartment from the YMCA, something she didn't want to do tonight.

"Need a lift?"

Kurama turned, eyes easily finding Yomi. He was leaning back against the hood of his car, which was parked just a little ways down from the bus stop. "Yomi."

"Figured that you might like a ride back. The last bus ran a good thirty minutes ago." He explained, standing up straight.

"Where's the kids?" She asked, moving over to him. He smiled at her, taking her bag from her, leaving her with her art case.

"I left them with Kain. Both are already asleep in Shura's bed, so I figured that he could handle it." He opened the back door on the passenger side, placing her bag on the back seat. He stepped out of the way, letting her place the rest of her things on the floorboard.

"Are you sure about that? Those two can be a handful for someone who is used to them." She reminded him, getting into the passengers seat while he walked around the car.

"He's three times their size, he can sit on them if he needs to." He started the car, pulling away from the bus stop.

"That's true, but there are two of them."

"Yuriko can be held down with a feather, no real problem there."

Kurama laughed lightly, nodding her head. "That's true, she is tiny."

"She'll grow."

"I don't know about that. Her father is only 4 foot 9."

"Your kidding." He laughed lightly, trying to image Kurama, all 5'7" of her, standing next to a 4'9" man.

"No. What he lacks in height, he makes up for in attitude." She smiled, knowing quite well where that laugh had come from.

Yusuke had often commented that he could not believe that the two of them had been sexual in High School, even a few times in their post High School years, all the way up till Hiei was married just over four years ago. The two had never officially dated, since it was not their cup of tea. They knew that they cared for each other, but they also knew that that care was not the kind of love you would build a relationship off of, defiantly not one for the rest of their lives.

Neither had ever wanted a serious relationship, not just with each other, but with anyone. That had changed when Hiei met Mukuro, it had just seemed meant to be. Hiei and Mukuro, having met in their last year of High School, hadn't started dating till a full year after graduation. Kurama had let herself try to fine someone as well in that time, and she had thought she succeeded like Hiei had, her relationship starting the same time as Hiei's and Mukuro's. That one hadn't ended well, though she would rather not think about it. She preferred to think about Hiei and Mukuro's successful relationship.

Their successful relationship did not change the fact that since High School, Kurama and Hiei had been sexual, and not just when Yuriko was conceived. Kurama and Hiei had not slept together from the moment that Heie ask Mukuro out, though they had slept together twice in the year before said relationship, and it stayed that way till that night that they ended up in bed after drinking to much, leading to their daughter. Neither of them regretted what had happened, they did not regret Yuriko in any way, and they sure didn't regret the 'relationship' they had in High School. To them, it was just another part of their friendship, the strongest and deepest friendship within their group of friends.

"I'm sure. Only way he would get any."

"Yomi!" She laughed.

"Respected." He clarified. "But then again, that too."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I wonder what will happen when you two meet."

"When?"

"Well, it's bound to happen. Shura is Yuriko's best friend after all."

"True. She's his as well."

"I know."

Yomi pulled into his assigned parking place, their apartments buildings were only a ten minute drive from the YMCA. He cut the engine, getting out of the car. He walked around, gathering her bag out of the back seat, letting her get the rest of her things before locking it.

"It was bound to happen though." She commented as they made their way to his apartment. "When two children play together, especially when it's like a treat because they don't get to see each other very often, they are going to build a stronger relationship."

"Not just with kids." Yomi smiled at her. She smiled back, cheeks flushing briefly. He opened his door, letting her enter his apartment.

Kain looked up from where he was lounging on the couch, remote in hand. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Kurama told him, sitting her stuff on the table.

"Your welcome. It was no problem." Kain grinned at her, then turned back to the TV long enough to turn it off, placing the remote on the side table. He stood, stretching. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got an early mornin'. I'm heading out."

"Alright." Yomi nodded. "Thanks for stopping by. Maybe sometime this week you can come pick Shura up for dinner or a movie."

"Sounds fine." Kain slipped his shoes on at the door. "See ya Yomi. Nice to meet ya Kurama."

"Like wise."

"Bye."

Kain smiled at both of them, then headed out. Yomi and Kurama both turned to each other, smiling.

"He's right though, it is late. I should probably head on home as well. Let me just go get Yuriko up." Kurama started for Shura's bedroom.

"Its late, let her sleep. You can sleep in my room and I'll help you take your things home tomorrow." Yomi told her, causing her to stop in the mouth of the hall way.

"Yomi." She turned slightly, looking at him. "This isn't appropriate."

"I don't mean it in anyway other than what I said. You'll have your hands full with just your art supplies, let alone trying to carry a sleeping Yuriko. On top of that, it's late. I don't want anything to happen to you or to her, or God forbid, both of you. Just stay here."

"Yomi."

He smiled at her, his eyes holding hers. "Please."

She signed, nodding, looking away. "Fine, but I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's going to make it a bit cramped, since that's where I was planning on sleeping tonight."

"Yomi." She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Where else was I going to sleep if you were in my bed." He asked her, an eyebrow rising.

She laughed, head shaking again. "You are terrible you know that. A terribly wonderful man."

"Perhaps." He headed down the hall, moving towards his room. "I'll get you something to where."

"That's alright." She fallowed him.

"I insist. I also need to grab a pillow." He pulled out two pairs of sleeping pants, offering one to her. She took it, then the shirt he offered her.

"I really don't want to impose. Let me take the couch. It's your bed."

Yomi shook his head, getting a pillow off the bed. "Hush. That's enough of this. The bed is yours tonight. What kind of a man would I be if I let a lady sleep on my couch?"

"Not very gentlemanly." She answered, smiling.

"Good." He turned, walking to the door. "Good night, pleasant dreams."

"Pleasant dreams." She responded. He nodded at her, closing the door behind him. A second later she heard the bathroom door close as well. She smiled, bringing the clothes up to her chest. He really was a wonderful man. To bad that she had already decided that the only other person going to be in her life was Yuriko. She had to protect what was left of her shattered heart.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and that was all it took. A man with waist length black hair, kind blue eyes, a large smile, kind heart, _a future_. The image of that man lying in blood flashed across her mind next. She snapped her eyes open, shaking her head, clearing it of both the thoughts and images. It wasn't a good time for that, then again, there never was a good time to think about him.

She turned away from the door, moving over to the double bed. She quickly changed her clothes, slipping into Yomi's bed. She breathed deep; his cologne seemed to be infused to the bed. Her eyes closed again, knowing that the images would stay away. It was one of the things she had always been good at, she could suppress just about anything she didn't want to deal with. Hide it into the back of her mind where not even she could find it.

She slipped off to sleep, her breaths still pulling in that scent.

* * *

A squeal was what woke Kurama up the next morning, just second before a small body was on top of her. She opened her eyes, finding a set of matching green ones just inches from her fact. "Good morning Sweetie."

"Mornin Mommy." Yuriko leaned down, rubbing noses with her mom. Kurama smiled, returning the gesture. Kurama had started giving Yuriko Eskimo kisses when Yuriko was just days old, and it was still Yuriko's favorite way to greet her mother in the morning.

Kurama pulled back, letting her eyes move to the side, towards the door. Sure enough, there stood Shura, watching them. She smiled at him, getting a small one in response. Shura always became quite and shy when she and Yuriko would share a mother-daughter moment. "Come here." She waved him over. Shura slowly approached the bed, crawling up onto it when Kurama summoned him closer. She was now sitting up, Yuriko in her lap. Without a second thought, she leaned forward, rubbing her nose against Shura's. "Good morning Shura." The five year old gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Good morning 'Rama." He told her back.

Kurama gently pushed on Yuriko then, getting the little girl off of her lap, though she still had her attention trained on Shura. "Let's go see if your father's up yet."

Shura nodded, while Yuriko jumped off the bed, running out of the room. Before Shura and Kurama were even to the doorway of the bedroom, they heard Yuriko squealing. Kurama smiled, shaking her head. Yuriko had found him alright. She led Shura down the hall, entering the living room.

Yomi was laying on his back, eyes only half open. Yuriko was sitting on his chest, smiling at him. Kurama laughed lightly, going over to them. She picked Yuriko up, placing the three year old on her hip, smiling down at Yomi. "Never did need an alarm clock with her."

"I imagine." Yomi yawned, sitting up. The blanket fell around his waist, bare chest now visible. Kurama glanced at it briefly, then away, turning her attention to the squirming three year old.

"Essci kiss." Yuriko wined, reaching for Yomi.

"Yuriko." Kurama kissed the side of her daughters head, heart skipping a beat.

"Essci kiss. Essci kiss. Essci kiss." She continued to reach for Yomi.

"Essci kiss?" Yomi repeated, looking towards Kurama for clarification as he pulled Shura into his lap, ruffling his sons hair.

"Eskimo kiss." Kurama explained, blushing slightly.

"Eskimo kiss huh?" Yomi smiled at the mother and daughter. "One Eskimo kiss it is then." Kurama smiled at him. She shifted Yuriko around, placing Yuriko's back against her front, arms around Yuriko's belly. This allowed her to lower Yuriko enough so that he could give her daughter an Eskimo kiss. He pulled back from it, then kissed her right on her button nose, making her squeal again, feet kicking. He pulled completely back from the little girl, looking down at Shura, making sure that he wasn't upset. "What do you want for breakfast kiddo?"

"Pancakes."

"Pancakes it is." Yomi picked Shura up, placing him on the couch, then stood, moving towards the kitchen. Kurama sat Yuriko next to the five year old, turning the TV on for the two children, then moved to join Yomi in the kitchen.

"Thank you. Most men don't like things like that."

Yomi turned slightly, looking over at Kurama. "It was nothing. I didn't mind."

"I'm glad."

"It's important to her, am I right? I'd say by your reaction that it means something." Yomi turned back to the counter, mixing pancake mix.

"She's never done that before."

"What?"

"Asked for them from-" She stopped, looking down. "She's only ever wanted them from me and, believe it or not, Hiei. She's never even asked my mom for them." Kurama looked over to the couch, eyes taking in her daughter. Though Yuriko did not know that Hiei was her father, the two shared a special bond. One that often brought a smile to Kurama's face.

Yomi turned back around, looking at Kurama. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure." She turned back to him, smiling. "Do you need some help?"

"I'll manage." He told her, going back to the pancakes.

"Alright." Kurama turned, walking over to the table. She moved her art supplies off of it, then removed a sketch book and colored pencils from her bag. She moved a chair closer to the kitchen, sitting on it facing the two children. She then began to sketch them, creating a colored pencil portrait of the two.

When she left a few hours later, she left the completed picture on Yomi's table, which he found upon returning from dropping Kurama and Yuriko off at home. He was unable to stop the large smile he had on his face the rest of the day.

* * *

Well, I think that will be it for Take Four. I'll start working on Take Five. Hopefully it won't take to long for me to get the next chapter down, atleast not as long as it took me to get this one done right?

Now here's a question for you all: **Who was Kurama thinking about in this chapter?**

Let's see who can get it right, and if anyone has any guesses as to why Kurama was thinking about him. Cookies for those who can …Or maybe even scene/story requests (Which I'm always open for if anyone has a request. Those are good motivators.)


	5. Take Five

Title: Meetings at the Park

Summery: Kurama, a single mother. Yomi, a father with limited visitation rights. A chance meeting. GenderBender. AU. YomixFemKurama. 1st time trying this pairing. YusxKei, KuwaxYuk, HixMu.

Rating: T and will most likely stay as such. (Rated such for bad language in future chapters, thanks to Yusuke.)

Warning: Modern AU. Gender Bender. Het. **Yaoi (well it used to be hinted yaoi but...not anymore! lol. Bringing in Jin and Touya.).** Original Character's (OC). May also be Out Of Characters (OOC). **There is a scene where a man hits Yuriko and Kurama uses some foul language, you are warned!**

Pairing: YomixFemKurama, KuwabaraxYukina, YusukexKeiko, HieixMukuro, JinxTouya (The true yaoi pairing...I just couldn't seem to make Touya a girl in my mind! oh well. Hope thats okay!).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, but I do own all of the OC's. (so please don't steal!).

OC's: **Yuriko,** Tori, Nyoko, Akeno, Maemi, Kei, Tamae, Machiko, Teiljo, **Kain Tachibana,** and Mr. Kita.

(UNBETAED): Rae-chan will be betaing this (I hope!)…but I just want to get it out there for everyone to read….so it is unbetaed at this moment!

* * *

**Take Five**

Kurama shifted on the hard plastic of the bus seat, listening to Yuriko babble away in broken sentences. She reach out, brushing dirt off of Yuriko's cheek. Yuriko giggle, wiggling away from her mom, bumping into the man next to her.

"Watch it." he snapped at her. Yuriko's eyes went wide, looking up at him.

"Sorry." Kurama told him, reaching out and pulling Yuriko back towards her.

"You need to control you child."

"Of course." Kurama nodded. It wasn't the first time that she had met someone like this on the bus. It was best to just nod and agree with him. Arguing would cause a scene that wasn't worth the time to ruin the mood she was in. She had been out at the craft store, picking up the last of the fabric, string, and stuffing for the quilt she was making. Yukina's baby shower was the next day, and she was trying to finish the baby quilt before then. It was nearly done, and she was hoping to be able to present it to Yukina tomorrow, but it may be a stretch. She never did finish the baby quilt in time for the baby shower, forgoing the first time when she made one for Keiko.  
The bus slowed then, coming to their stop. She waited for the bus to stop, then stood, gathering her bags. "Come alone Yuriko." The little girl half slipped, half jumped off the bus seat. She stumbled forward, once again bumping into the man.

"Stupid child." He snapped, turning around and slapping Yuriko across the face.

Kurama dropped her bags, grabbing her daughter. "What the fuck do you think you are doing!" She yelled at him. Yuriko was screaming, tears running down her cheeks. Kurama quickly checked her daughter over, trying to sooth her at the same time. Yuriko's right cheek was already swelling up, her lip bleeding.

"I told you to watch the brat." He yelled back at her.

"What kind of man hits a child! Are you fucking stupid to think that is acceptable in any way!" She yelled back at him, bringing Yuriko closer to her body, one arm under her butt, the other rubbing her back. Yuriko was still screaming, hands fisted in her mother shirt.

"A misbehaving child needs to be punished."

"Misbehaving! What child was misbehaving! You are the one that needs to be punished!" A woman snapped at him. The other people on the bus were starting to be involved, not believing what they had just seen. A few were on the phone, no doubt calling the police. Kurama was fine with that.

"Shh. Mommy's here. It's okay Sweetie." Kurama whispered to her daughter, starting to rock. She continued to mummer to her daughter, moving to get off the bus, away from the commotion and noise. A tall man with a Mohawk that had been in the back of the bus had moved forward, forcing the man that had hit Yuriko off the bus, pushing him onto the ground outside.

"What to fuck do you think you are doing!" The man hissed, standing up.

"Making sure ye're still here for when the police shows up. This lady has a few charges ta lay on ya." The man with the Mohawk hissed at him.

"Charges!"

"With ought a doubt." Kurama but in, glaring at him. "What makes you think you can get away with slapping my child!"

The man darted forwards, grabbing Kurama's arm, yanking on her. Kurama tightened her other arm around Yuriko, taking all the force of the fall. Before she could even stand up, the Mohawk man had the other on the ground with a well placed punch and was offering her assistance up with the same hand. "Ya alright?"

"Yeah. I'm not hurt." She took the hand, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"And ye're daughter?" He asked.

"I don't know." Yuriko was no longer screaming, but it had turned into deep hiccuping sobs.

"Shit! KURAMA!" Kurama turned, eyes easily finding Yusuke. He had just stepped out of the parked police cruiser. He moved over to her, laying a hand on her arm. "What happened? We got called out on a disturbance."

"He slapped Yuriko." She told him, holding Yuriko closer, going back to rubbing her daughter back. "Hi Jin." She gave the red head officer a slight smile. Jin was Yusuke's partner, the two made a good team. She had always felt safer about Yusuke's and Jin's job knowing that the half-brothers were there to watch each others backs every minute of the shift.

"Kurama." He greeted, the accent he'd picked up from his mother thick. He pulled his radio down, calling for an ambulance and another police cruiser. The two were to close to Kurama and Yuriko to be objective, thus the need to hand it off to another unit. "What exactly happened?" Kurama shook her head, all her attention on calming her daughter.

"The little girl bumped into the man. He just haled off and whacked her."

"And you are?" Yusuke put in.

"Names Chu. Was in the back of the bus. Saw it happen. I brought him out here, had half a mind to wail on him for what he'd done. He got to her first, just about pulled her arm out of it's there socket in the processes. He wont be gettin back up for a whiles."

"Alright." Yusuke grinned. "Thanks."

"Ye're mightly welcome." The man turned then, looking over at a pre-teen boy. "There ya are Rinku."

"I was collecting her things for you, since we both know that you don't think before you go a savior."

"Ye're a brat ya know, just like ye're father was." Chu told the boy.

"Rather be like my dad, then my drunk uncle." Rinku came over, grinning at them. "Here you go lady. I think I got everything picked up off the floor. In all the commotion, it somehow got spilled."

"Thats alright." Kurama told him, smiling. "If you could just sit it on the ground for me, that would be great."

"Sure. No prop." The boy sat the bags down next to her. He reach into his pocket, pulling a yo-yo out.

An ambulance was pulling up now, comeing to a stop behind the other police cruiser. "519, isn't that Touya's ambulance?" Yusuke asked his brother.

"Yea." Jin nodded, grinning. Touya was Jin lover. The two had been together since as long as anyone could remember. Kurama had introduced Yusuke's brother to Hiei's cousin, and the two had been inseparable since.

"You take Kurama over to him, I'll go talk to the other unit." Yusuke told him. "I'll be back in a few Foxy."

Kurama smiled then, nodding. "Thanks Yusuke."

"Dont mention it." He turned, walking away from them.

"Let's go Kurama." Jin nodded towards the ambulance.

Kurama nodded. "Alright." She turned then, looking towards Chu and Rinku. "Thank you Chu. Thank you as well Rinku."

"Your welcome." Rinku told her, still playing with his yo-yo.

"Don't mention it." Chu added, grinning at her. Kurama smiled back. This man reminded her of Yusuke a bit. She turned, fallowing Jin over the where Touya was waiting.

"Kurama. What happened?" He asked, motioning for her to sit on the bumper.

"Some guy hit Yuries." Jin put in.

"Yuriko?" Touya turned from Jin to Kurama. "Let me see." He reach out, attempting to pick Yuriko up from Kurama's arms. Yuriko wouldn't allow it though, holding tighter to her mother. "How bad is it Kurama?"

"Her cheek was swelling and I think he may have split her lip."

"Alright." Touya hoped up into the ambulance, going though one of the drawers. "Here, put this on her cheek." Touya was holding out a cold pack wrapped in a towel. Kurama nodded, taking it. She eased Yuriko back, giving Touya a moment to observe her daughters face, then placed the cold pack against her daughter cheek. "She shouldn't need a trip to the E.R., Jin can take the pictures he needs here. Right Love?"

"Yea. Let me get one of the other officers for that." Jin turned, walking away to join Yusuke and the other two officers.

"Are you alright Kurama? You're clothes are a mess."

"The man, he pulled me over. I'm alright. Just a little sore. Landed on my hip."

Touya nodded, taking her words as fact. "You'll most likely bruise. Try a alternating cold and hot compass to help any swelling, alright?"

"I can do that." She nodded, standing up from the bumper as Jin and Yusuke came back over, fallowed by another officer.

"You think we can get a few pictures Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"We can try." She replied.

"Alright." Yusuke moved over, tilting so he could see Yuriko's face. "Yuri." He called. The little girl opened her eyes, both swollen from the tears. "Come to Uncle Yu." He help his arms out for his god daughter.

"No." Yuriko help onto her mother tighter, face bared in her mother chest.

"Well, that didn't work." Yusuke stood back up straight.

"She has just been tramitized Yusuke, its no surprise that she doesn't want to go to you." Kurama reminded him. She eased her daughter back some, getting her to turn her head. "Will this work?" The other officer nodded his head, taking a few quick shots. He then said goodbye, heading back to his partner. Kurama let Yuriko burrow back down into her, taking up rubbing her back once again. She shifted her right arm, it was starting to go numb, a combination of Yuriko's weight and the fall.

"Kurama?" Kurama looked over, eyes easily finding Yomi. She had been getting off here to meet Yomi for dinner. He was alone, since Kain had taken Shura for the evening.

"You know him?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded, so Yusuke motioned for Yomi to come over.

"I was starting to get worried. What happened?" Yomi laid his hand on Kurama's right shoulder, making her wince slightly. "Let me take her."

"She wont go to anyone." Kurama explained. "A guy on the bus got mad and he hit her."

"Hit her? Who hits a child!" Yomi shook his head. "Yuriko, are you okay?" Yuriko turned her head when he called her name, eyes filling with tears again.

"Yomi!" Yuriko sobbed, reaching for the black haired man. Yomi reach out, taking Yuriko with practiced ease, letting her rest in the crook of this arm. He reach out, taking the cold pack from Kurama, resting it against Yuriko's face. "Cold." She turned away, curling into Yomi's warmth.

"She seems to rather like him." Touya commented, watching the display with the other two.

"Oh." Kurama flushed slightly. "Sorry. Guys, this is Yomi. He lives in the apartment building over from mine. His son Shura is perhaps Yuriko's best friend right now."

"Shu?" Yuriko asked, eyes fluttering open, fighting sleep.

"He's not here right now Yuriko." Yomi soothed, shifting his arm, raising her a few inches.

"Tay." She yawned.

"She's going to fall asleep Yomi. You'd best give her back." Kurama told him.

"Its fine. She's as light as a feather. Akeno's dad?" Yomi asked, nodding towards Yusuke.

"Thats right. Akeno's father Yusuke. His partner is his brother Jin. Touya here is Hiei's cousin." She explained, smiling up at him.

"The uncles then." He supplied.  
"Most of them." Kurama agreed. She reach out, laying a hand on Yuriko's head, running her fingers though the black hair. "She's gone."

"Hm. Is she?" Yomi shifted slightly, looking down at the toddler. "Guess you were right then."

"Of course I was right." She laughed lightly, pulling her hand back. She turned back to the others, smile falling at Yusuke's dark expression. "Yusuke?"

"Sorry Foxy, just thinking." Yusuke shook his head. Yusuke tended to be protective to a fault. It wasn't something that he could help, in all honestly. He wasn't sure why, but Kurama had always brought that protective streak out faster then anyone, even Keiko, at times. Now the only ones that made it the foremost part of him ahead of Kurama or Keiko were the kids.

"I'm not sure whats going though that brain of you're Yusuke, but I do know what ever it is, it must be way off its mark. You know that dont you?" Kurama smiled soothingly at him.

"Cant help it, and you know that. I'm who I am." He grinned that trade mark grin, a light laugh coming forth. "Anyway. Let me give you guys a ride home."

"Its not that far Yusuke. I'll walk."

"Kurama."

"Yomi will come with me. Its fine. I'm fine." Kurama turned then, looking back towards the bus. "I'll be right back." She walked away, heading over the collect her bags. She was back before Yusuke could even think of anything to say to Yomi.

"You want Keiko to pick you up in the morning?" Yusuke asked.

"I dont want her going out of her way. Oh!" She turned then, looking towards Yomi. "You still need me to watch Shura in the morning?"

"It would seem that you have plans now." He shrugged. "I can call Tamae if need be."

"Its a babyshower. The kids will all be there. I'll just need to call Yukina and make sure its alright if I bring him. Akeno would like another boy around anyway."

"You know Yukina wont mind. I'll let her know when I stop in to see Kuwabara tonight." Yusuke told her. "Does he need a booster seat? It may be hard to fit one between Akeno's booster and Yuriko's car seat."

"He will be fine without one, if it really is alright." Yomi put in.

"Not a problem at all." Yusuke grinned again. "All settled then. I'll have Keiko call to finish hashing out the details."

"Thats fine. I just think I'm going to go home and relax. I'll finish this some other time." Kurama help up her bag, giving a light sigh. "No way I'll be done by tomorrow morning anyway."

"That the quilt?" Yusuke asked, peaking into the bag.

"The last few things I needed." She corrected, moving the bag away from Yusuke. "And I dont want to have to make another trip, thank you very much. Stay out of it."

Yusuke laughed then. "Fine. But I'm telling everyone that you slacked off and didn't even get half way finished with the quilt. That its wont be ready in time."

"It will be ready in time, with out a doubt." Kurama corrected again. "We're going to head out. Bye guys."

"Bye Kurama." Jin waved lightly at them.

"If you or Yuriko get any worse, give me or Yukina a call, alright?" Touya told her.

"I will." She nodded, then looked to Yomi. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go." Yomi turned then, the two walking side by side back towards the apartment buildings.

"Dont know what to think of that." Touya said, watching them leave.

"She defiantly cares about him, perhaps for him."

"But will she let herself love him?" Touya put in.

"After last time. Never." Yusuke shook his head, sighing. "I personally am a little grateful for that. I dont ever want to see her hurt like that again."

"I agree on that." Jin put in, shaking his head. "Never wont the Fox like that, it was very scary."

"She wasn't prepared for the lose, it was the only way she knew how to cope." Touya reminded them. "Let her heart find a place to heal. If she decides its with him, then you two had better not do anything to damage it more."

"Yeah, gotcha."

* * *

Kurama sat on her couch, legs tucked under her. Her hair was still damp from her shower earlier, now dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and a large t-shirt. Yomi sat on the other end, his shirt part of the way unbuttoned. The two of them were watching the news, the volume set low enough to not possible wake up Yuriko. "Yomi?"

"Hm?"

"You should get going. You dont want to miss Kain." She reminded him, not lifting her head off the arm of the couch.

"He's bring Shura here actually. I hope thats alright."

"Of course. Why?"

"You really think after what happened today that I'm going to leave you girls alone. No. Tonight, at the very least, I'll be camping out on this couch."

"You dont have to do that Yomi." Kurama sat up slowly, wincing slight. Most of her right side was bruised and stiff, making it hard to move. "I can look out for us on my own."

"I know you can. It would just gives me peace of mind to be here for the night. You two could have been seriously hurt, and thats a thought that scares me. I just want to make sure you both are alright." Yomi turned towards her, looking her over. "Where do you keep you're aspirin?"

"I have some Excedrin in the cabinet in the bathroom." She supplied.

Yomi nodded, standing up. He went a retrieve the bottle and a glass of water. "Here." He handed her the glass, then opened the bottle, shaking three into her hand. "Take all of those. Do you have a heating pad?" He asked.

"In the hall closet."

He turned, going back down the hall. A few minutes latter he returned with a pillow and the heating pad. He stopped long enough to plug the heating pad in, then handed it to her. He helped her ease up, slipping the pillow behind her. "Thank you." She whispered, setting the heating pad against her hip, which had taken the most damage.

"I just dont like the fact that your hurt. I cant stand that thought." Yomi told her, taking a seat on the other end of the couch once again. "I'll help you to bed once that medicine kicks in."  
Kurama nodded, turning slightly to watch the news a little longer.

A knock on the door just before nine interrupted the quite that had settled over them in the last hour or so. "That must be Kain and Shura." Yomi stood, going over to the door. He unlocked it, opening it to greet the other two. "Hey Shura, you have fun?"

"Ya hm." He mumbled, eyes only half open, head resting on his godfather shoulder.

"Tuckered out, huh?" Yomi reach out, talking his son from Kain.

"Yea. He had quite a bit of fun though. Whats going on, that you wanted me to bring him here?"

"Just some stuff today. I'm staying over tonight to help Kurama out." Yomi turned slightly, looking back at the couch. "Kurama, give me a minute and I'll help you to the room. Dont fall asleep on the couch arm there."

"I'll try not to." Kurama promised, her words heavy with sleep.

"Look, I've got to go Kain. I'll see you in the morning." Yomi waited for the answering nod before closing and locking the apartment up tight for the night. He walked back to the couch, placing his sleeping son in his vacated place. He then turned to the red head, smiling slightly.

"Come on, lets get you some where horizontal."

"Sounds good." Kurama agreed.

Yomi nodded, moving away from her. He un-pluged the heating pad, wrapping the code and handing it to her. He then carefully took a hold of her arms, lifting her off the couch. He helped her back to the bed room, settling her into her bed. He took the cord, plugging the heating pad back in for her. "If you need anything, you just holler down the hall, alright? I'm going to be up a while longer."

"I can do that." Her eyes were already shut, settling into the soft mattress.

"I'm sure you can. Pleasant Dreams." He told her and wasn't surprised to not get a response. Kurama was fast asleep. Yomi turned around, leaving her door open a crack. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet, moving back to the living room and the couch there. It was going to be a tight fit with Shura sharing, but he'd make it work. He wasn't about to leave her apartment anytime soon, not while she was hurt anyway.

* * *

That is Take Five! Hope you all liked it.

Now...I had planned on Jin and Touya when I first got this idea...dont ask me how Chu and Rinku ended up in there! It just sort of happened.

When I originally started this chapter, I had planned to do the baby shower as well, but its plenty long enough as it is. And it would be really really long with everything that I want to put into the babyshower scenes! lol ^-^ So the next chapter will have to be that baby shower!

REVIEW PLEASE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
